Administrative Core The mission of our New York Regional Center for Diabetes Translation Research (NY Regional CTDR) is to provide strong leadership and direction, catalyze creative translational diabetes-related research, and provide collaborative expertise, as well as tools and approaches to facilitate translational diabetes- and obesity-related research. The Administrative (ADM) Core will provide the fundamental infrastructure necessary to strengthen such research at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine with Montefiore Health Systems, the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, and other home institutions of our faculty and members to stimulate diabetes- and obesity-related type II translational research throughout the New York metropolitan area. The heart of the ADM Core mission is a focus on efficiency, expertise, innovation and productivity, which will be realized through successful conduct of the following aims: 1) To provide dynamic multi-disciplinary leadership. We will afford strong, consistent scientific leadership to articulate and implement a clear vision for the translational research direction of the Center. The Program Directors, Elizabeth A Walker, PhD, RN and Judith Wylie-Rosett, EdD, RD are an effective and efficient team who will accelerate translational research activities on diabetes and obesity, facilitating collaborations, and ensuring strong advocacy. The ADM committees are composed of experts in relevant research areas, Core services, and overall management relevant to the mission of the CDTR. 2) To provide crucial infrastructure through maintenance of four cutting-edge translational cores and resources. We have established four translational research cores furnishing the infrastructural bedrock of the CDTR: Translational Intervention Methodology Core, Life Course Methodology Core, Population Health and Health Systems Core, and the Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research. Specialized resources include the biostatistical services and a new technology laboratory (AppLab). 3) To administer vibrant Center Programs, including an Enrichment Program and a Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Grant Program. The ADM Core will leverage the many resources of our collaborating academic institutions, funded Centers and CTSA's, so that enrichment activities are accessible for CDTR members. The ADM Core will also provide infrastructure and support for the robust, mentored P&F program to fund promising research proposals from investigator/members of the CDTR. Development of the CDTR website will make these programs and other ADM resources readily accessible. 4) To objectively evaluate progress, facilitate efficiency, and ensure ethical conduct of research, and quality control. The ADM Core will institute a system of reportage and evaluation to ensure that services meet expectations; initiatives continue to be effective; progress is reported in a timely and comprehensive manner; and established objectives continue to be met. The ADM Core will work with the Institutional Administration to promote and expand our efforts and to provide the most conducive environment for faculty and staff creativity and productivity.